


PWP: One Shots

by abadeerly



Series: SMUT [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, enclosed spaces, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: A series of smutty bubbline oneshots because writing smut is like 500 miles out of my comfort zone and I haven't published any that I've been proud of. These are all without plot (initially) but honestly? At some point I might end up half assing some plot because I can, hence the contradictory tags.





	PWP: One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Enclosed Spaces.

 

Bonnibel huffed the moment the closet door clicked closed. Her friends really __were__ as dumb as she thought if they thought she’d be 100% comfortable with playing spin the bottle, if they thought getting paired with Marceline was ‘not as bad as some of the others’ at the party, if they thought that their breakup was anything but one big hot mess.

The older woman had already been paired with two other guys before her, both of which seemed very happy to have been forced into a small space with her. Bonnibel just found it _weird _,__ weird because as soon as the bottle landed on her Marceline _smirked_ and winked at her.

“Wanna get started, or are you going to keep glaring at the wall?” Marceline teased, all cockiness and sly smiling. Yes, Marceline enjoyed this. She liked the power she had over other people in these situations. That was one of the reasons why sex with Marceline was her _favourite_ (not that she’d ever tell anyone that, especially Marceline), because Bonnibel just allowed Marceline to get her riled up. Marceline knew how to get her to unwind, anyway.

_Weird _.__

“Glaring for several minutes is something I can do,” Bonnibel replied. “Kissing my ex who’s likely kissed a handful of other people tonight is unfortunately not on that list.”

Marceline’s smirk just tilted up higher and she cocked her head to the side like a dog. “Jealous? C’mere, Bonnie, I’ll make the remaining six minutes worth your while.”

Bonnibel’s head was stubbornly turned away from her, and the frown on her face deepened when Marceline’s mouth pressed open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck. When the taller woman began sucking and biting at her clavicle, Bonnibel sighed and allowed herself to be pressed against the wall behind her like she had all those times before. _To hell with weird._

Marceline took full advantage of the crop top Bonnibel was wearing, fingers lightly tracing shapes and making her stomach do flips. The groan of ‘I’ve missed you’ was completely Bonnibel’s subconscious, drunk off the feeling of Marceline’s mouth leaving dark marks up her neck, taking control because her brain was just not thinking straight. _Figures._

She completely allowed Marceline to take the control that she wanted, allowed her legs to be lifted, hooked around the other woman’s waist, let her skirt be hiked up as a familiar hand ran up her leg. Marceline’s hands felt magical against her skin, leaving a trail of wildfire up her stomach and inner thigh.

“I bet you’ve missed this, huh?” Marceline breathed softly, fingers tracing the edge of Bonnibel’s underwear. Her other hand was tracing firm circled above her diaphragm. Bonnibel wanted to yell at her, tell her to just get on with it already and make her feel good again. All that came out of her mouth was a breathy moan. “Hm, you know I prefer verbal responses, baby.” Marceline crooned into Bonnibel’s jaw.

“Fuck you, Abadeer.” Bonnibel hissed in reply, letting her head tilt back and thud against the wall to glare at her.

Marceline’s green eyes finally glanced away from her mouth to stare her dead in the eye, a sliver of a smirk playing on those perfect lips of hers. She pressed her fingers against Bonnibel’s clothed clit, chuckling when Bonnibel groaned and gripped at her shoulders in response. “I’d bet my life that you want me to fuck you _hard_  right now, huh? I mean, look at you,” She took another long hard look at her mouth and throat and further down, lingering at Bonnibel’s heaving chest for a little too long. “You’re practically _whining_ for me to mark you up and you’re already so wet from me just kissing you.” She paused, delicately tracing circles against Bonnibel’s ribcage with the hand that _wasn’t_ hooking around her underwear and threatening to tug. “Tell me how badly you want me, honey. Tell me how many times you’ve thought about this,”

“Fuck you,” Bonnibel repeated, voice failing her and eliciting another breathy laugh from Marceline.

The tip of Marceline’s index finger snuck between skin and fabric, trailing a heated line from the edge of Bonnibel’s underwear to the wetness that had gathered between her legs. Bonnibel gasped when she felt the finger push and press against her clit, moaned and pushed her head against the wall. She’d missed having Marceline wind her up too much. Missed the feeling of skin against skin. In all honesty, she might’ve just missed the older woman being __near__ her.

Marceline’s middle finger joined the first, dipping down and gliding against Bonnibel’s now slick entrance. Bonnibel’s mouth opened to groan, but Marceline beat her to it and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth, making use of parted lips. Bonnibel was getting too worked up too easily, already frustrated because Marceline was too much of a bitch to actually do anything about Bonnibel’s ever growing arousal. Not until she admitted how much she wanted it to happen, at least.

The hand at her ribcage finally shifted up and began kneading at Bonnibel’s breast through her bra, eliciting a breathy moan straight into Marceline’s mouth. Bonnibel wrapped her arms around Marceline’s shoulders, pulled her in closer to try to say what she wanted without words.

She finally managed out a “ _Please_ ,” when Marceline’s fingers threatened to enter her. It was broken and _desperate_ , and Marceline just hummed, withdrew her fingers and stepped away from the younger girl. She kept eye contact as she stepped away, dropping Bonnibel back onto now unsteady legs and smiling faintly. “Well, times up.” And she had the audacity to wink and put her hands into pockets. “I’ll see you later, Bonnibel.”

Bonnibel watched, back pressed against the wall and forehead slick with sweat, as Marceline wiped her hand on her jeans and left the closet without another word. Of course she had been left to deal with her own mess. Of course _Marceline_ couldn’t finish what she started in case of a bruised ego. And of _course_ Bonnibel had fallen for it all.


End file.
